Lo que nunca serás
by Penny Tsefi Lane
Summary: Cuando tocas la puerta, no hay vuelta atrás. No quieres mirar hacia atrás tampoco, porque todo lo que queda a tus espaldas, no es nada en comparación a lo ínfimo que él te da. Sirius B. /Regulus B.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, sin dudas el resto es mío.

**Resumen:** Cuando tocas la puerta, no hay vuelta atrás. No quieres mirar hacia atrás tampoco, porque todo lo que queda a tus espaldas, no es nada en comparación a lo ínfimo que él te da.

**Palabras:** 1.573 [Oneshot.]

**Género:** Slash

**Pareja:** [Sirius B. /Regulus B.]

**Aclaraciones**: Insinuaciones de incesto, aunque prácticamente es un Gen de Regulus Black. Recordar que el incesto era un común denominador canon, en esta antiquísima y respetada familia mágica.

**Lo que nunca serás**

Te encuentras parado delante de la puerta de su habitación como cada noche. Es miedo, te dices. Son tantas cosas. No quieres estar solo esta noche, ni la pasada, ni la próxima. Te niegas a pertenecer a un mundo que te aterra. Pero aunque te dices todas esas cosas para justificar que estas ahí parado otra vez, esperando que te invite a pasar, sabes que estás ahí por él. No puedes decirlo en voz alta, porque te niegas a materializar algo tan escabroso como lo que te rodea. No puede ser peor que la magia negra, el dolor, los castigos, las maldiciones imperdonables y todo lo que tus ojos han visto a lo largo de tus cortos años. Pero sabes que él nunca lo aceptará, nunca te aceptará. Y eso es peor que toda la magia negra que sabes que hay en tus venas. Esa sangre que corre en tu cuerpo, fría y espesa, cargada de generaciones Black. La misma que corre por sus venas. Tu sangre. No puedes explicarlo, porque tienen la misma sangre, como tantos otros parientes Black, y sin embargo, la suya te llama como un lobo llama a su manada. Esa conexión que sientes incluso cuando se visten con distintos colores, escarlata y oro, verde y plata, y no hay apellido que los una, no hay nada. Sólo escasos momentos en el Gran Salón y enfrentamientos en el campo de Quidditch. Y entonces, y entonces están los veranos juntos en Grimauld Place.

No sabes por qué lo hace, pero sabes que en cuanto golpees la puerta, la abrirá con un hechizo y te invitará a pasar. Te invitará a ser hermanos, cuando el resto del tiempo no lo son. Sabes que durante la estadía en el colegio, te acuestas pensando si él te quiere, si te piensa, si te sueña o te extraña. Sabes que no. Pero también sabes que en el verano en casa, sólo existen los dos, tras las puertas de su habitación. Y no te importa. Quieres lo poco que te da, porque no tienes nada más.

Suspiras, porque aunque sabes que deberías dar media vuelta y volver a tu habitación, no puedes. Deseas desesperadamente que te hable, que te toque y te diga hermano, como le dice a James Potter. Necesitas oír que te nombre, _Regulus_, con su voz, con toda la potencia de sus cuerdas vocales agónicas. Necesitas ver que entre tanta seguridad, te necesita. Son sólo segundos, escasos minutos que se aferra a ti como si fueras lo único en esta vida. Entonces sucede, el consuelo de sufrir y padecer todo lo que vives, porque te abraza y al oído te dice que te quiere. _Te quiero, Reg_. Y te besa en los labios y sientes ganas de llorar, porque sus labios son suaves y su beso es tan duro. Y no piensas en que te está besando el legendario Sirius Black, el de las sábanas arrugadas, de besos calientes y manos rápidas, no. Piensas que te está besando tu hermano y no quieres que se detenga nunca. Así esté bien o esté mal, ¿quién puede juzgarte si no sabe lo que sientes? No tienen idea del miedo a perderlo, a perderte en esa casa vacía de todo, y llena de nada.

Sigues mirando su puerta y ese molesto cartel que reza _Sirius_, como si acaso hiciese falta identificar algo tan suyo. Cierras los ojos y piensas en lo que te espera adentro: una sinfonía de colores Gryffindor, un insulto a puro rock and roll, posters muggles de mujeres con poca ropa, humo de cigarrillos, un desorden escandaloso que le generaría estrés a cualquier elfo; y él, dominando todo el ambiente, haciendo suyo hasta el último pedazo de empapelado verde plata arrancado de la pared. No puedes evitar sonreírte, porque lo que odias de él, es lo que más amas. Es lo que nunca serás; lo que nunca tendrás.

Aún te detienes a medio camino entre tu mano y la puerta. Algo te demora, algo suspendido en el tiempo que te hace quedarte estancado ahí, parado frente a su puerta. Sabes que hay algo diferente esa noche. Algo que no puedes explicar, pero que él te lo hace sentir en esa conexión invisible que los une. Nunca antes te habías detenido tanto tiempo, y aunque lo has analizado una y otra vez, cuando vuelves a tu habitación y te acuestas solo en tu cama fría, nunca antes habías pensando en todo esto, a un paso de entrar a su habitación. Siempre te había dominado la euforia y la urgencia. El secretismo y la adrenalina de sentirte vivo. De sentirte parte suya, por un momento. Contagiarte de su dialéctica revolucionaria, de sus ojos grises anhelantes e hipnotizadores, de sus gestos atrayentes y todos sus movimientos como un lenguaje subliminal que te llevan a asentir sin poder pensar con claridad. Es algo innato, inherente a un secreto familiar que tú careces, pero que a él le sobra. Carisma, liderazgo, una belleza mortal y un encanto venenoso. Y sólo puedes pensar lo buen Slytherin que sería. Pero sabes que hay algo, algo de ser Gryffindor, que aplasta toda tu lógica adquirida, pero que sabes que te genera una debilidad a la que no te puedes negar. Y sonríes ahí parado, suspendido en un momento que no volverá jamás.

Cuando tocas la puerta, no hay vuelta atrás. No quieres mirar hacia atrás tampoco, porque todo lo que queda a tus espaldas, no es nada en comparación a lo ínfimo que él te da. Porque mientras siga invitándote a entrar, lo vas a hacer. Te vas a llenar de Sirius Black, y nunca estarás satisfecho pero te colmará los sentidos como ninguna otra maldición te ha aturdido.

Quieres ser él, quieres imitarlo y ser bueno en eso, en eso que él hace y deja de hacer. Lo admiras y sabes que mientras él esté, habrá una esperanza. Él seguirá siendo el heredero, el hijo pródigo, el favorito. Y tú, te limitarás a congraciarte de sus logros, a la cálida sombra de su euforia. Quizá aún tengas tiempo para convencerle que su lugar es ahí, con los Black, para defenderlos de la oscuridad, de su propio apellido. Quizá si Sirius lograse ver en tus ojos, leer en tu sangre, lo que ello significa para ti, entendería. Pero sabes que es inútil, llevas tiempo en pos de un imposible. Y entonces, caes en la cuenta de que has abandonado tu cometido por sólo estar una noche más a su lado; por escucharle relatar historias, pasadas y ficticias; por oír su respiración embravecida y calma; por oírle cantar destrozando alguna melodía de esos Rolling Stone que te sabes de memoria de tanto oírle; por tener el contacto de su cálida mano sobre tu hombro, _ahí_, donde sea; por saborear sus labios sobre los tuyos y relamerte como si fuera el más delicioso dulce de Honeydukes; por reír a carcajadas a su lado compartiendo algo sólo de ustedes; por ser algo más, su hermano menor, por serlo todo en su mundo, por tener algo de él. Que sea tuyo. Por vivir una noche más que es toda tuya, propia, donde Sirius es Black y tiene tu nombre, tú marca ahí en cada sitio que tu mano ha intentado tocar y en cada camino que tu boca ha querido recorrer.

Levantas la mano con una decisión que minutos atrás no tenías y tocas la puerta. Sólo dos veces. Esa es la regla. Esa es tu señal. Y a continuación esperas ese ansiado _click_, por el que rezas todas las noches oír, que abre la puerta con un chasquido. Esa magia que fluye de su centro, de su varita y revitaliza todo tu ser, ansiando estar más cerca de esa fuente de poder.

Ya has tocado dos veces y sigues esperando. Hay algo diferente esa noche, lo sabes desde la cena, cuando siquiera bajó a comer. Lo sabes porque han ido y venido lechuzas durante todo el día. Lo sabes pero no quieres pensar en eso. Sólo respiras aliviado cuando la puerta se abre y cierras los ojos con parpados pesados. Alivio y ansiedad a partes iguales. Sabes todo lo que te espera ahí adentro. Sabes cuánto lo deseas y cuánto duele. Pones tu mano en el picaporte, y una vez dentro no miras hacia atrás. La puerta queda abierta a tus espaldas, pero te detienes y miras al frente, encaras a tu hermano que está acostado en su cama, y sus ojos grises te ofrecen la más espectacular tormenta jamás vista.

_Es sólo una noche más_, rezas como un ferviente creyente para tu fuero interno, mientras das un paso adelante. La puerta se cierra sola, con un simple acompañamiento de su mano, como un gesto torpe e indiferente, mientras esos ojos grises no se desclavan de ti, augurando una tempestad embravecida que su sonrisa confirma electrificando el ambiente. _Es sólo una noche más_, vuelves a decirte. Como si fueras capaz de negarte a acudir la próxima vez. Porque sabes que te irás a dormir deseando que sea pronto de noche, _por favor_. Pero lo que no sabes es que ésta es la última noche de todas tus noches. Nunca más tocarás su puerta esperando encontrar a tu hermano ahí. Nunca más Sirius será Black, nunca más será tu hermano mientras te besa y te dice al oído cuánto te quiere. Nunca más tendrás lo que nunca tuviste. Nunca más serás lo que nunca fuiste.


End file.
